Mean Streets
by KeithCampbell
Summary: This is the last installment of my Keith Campbell stuff.


Pilot

Five years has changed Keith Campbell, now a history teacher at Hopefull Hollow High school, he's left his past life behind him or so he thought. When his boyhood best friend is murdered in LA Keith decides it's time to go back to the force. Meanwhile Alicia deals with Laura's (their youngest child) temper. A body is found in the janitor's room.

Off

Keith rejoins the force with Alicia's blessing. Tom Jackson his new partner, who's close to his pension has issues with bringing Keith in. A sexy new detective joins Dan McLaren's crew also. Ted McGinty views Keith as a rival. DA Michelle Choi gets a conviction on Keith's best friends' murder. Keith rediscovers alcohol.

First Case

Keith and Tom come upon a triple murder, and Keith pisses off Captain Thomas with his investigation techniques. Alicia runs into a woman at the grocery store who says that Keith is a rapist. Carl goes out for football.

Cases

Jackson goes for a checkup leaving Keith with McGinty on a triple homicide in Compton. Keith gets freaked out by all the gangs. DA Michelle Solari comes in and hits on McLaren. Alicia breaks her hand while gardening.

LVLS

Keith quits at the High school, and tells Tom about his past in Baltimore. McGinty gets in trouble with Internal investigations. Danny and Michelle are caught having sex in the break room. Alicia starts feeling like a big fish in a small town. Carl makes the football team

More of it

Keith and Tom investigate the triple homicide in Compton again and a strange connection to Keith's past makes him open up to Tom. McGinty gets reassigned to desk detail and blames Keith. Alicia get's her wrist checked out. Laura Campbell goes missing.

SARA

When Keith ran from his previous life, he only told two people where he went. Sara Sidle and John Munch. Keith and Tom investigate a murder of a Las Vegas bookie in Beverly Hills. Keith calls Sara in behind Captain Thomas' back. McGinty hits on Sara. Solari comes to grips with something in her past.

Mean Streets 8

Captain Thomas suspends Keith for the week after his incident. Keith and Sara talk about why they never lasted as a couple. Alicia feels helpless with her wrist. Carl asks out his first girl. Laura and Claire (the youngest) fight. McGinty doesn't get the point that Sara is married so Keith slugs him. Solari asks Thomas to help her.

Car Accident

Keith and Tom get caught up in a gang shoot out, McGinty gets a new partner. Sara goes back to Vegas. Solari gets a restraining order against her ex-gf. Alicia finds that Carl has been sneaking out with his gf. Captain Thomas views Keith as a rival. There's a bad car accident that changes the Campbell's lives forever.

All things

Keith has witnessed alot of hurt in his personal life, but when his son is critically injured in a car accident and his youngest daughter is killed, he snaps. Tom rushes to Hopefull Hollow to save Keith. Back in LA McGinty is murdered in a drive by. Thomas is left hanging on a date. Solari thinks of changing her last name.

Smart Moves

Keith gets sick of his emotional issues so he moves out of the house and into a safe house until he can not harm anyone. Carl suffers a broken leg, and Alicia has a mental breakdown about losing their child. Laura feels left out in all of this. Thomas has issues finding a replacement for McGinty. Tom feels like he's the next to get shot and starts wearing armour.

After

Alicia is rushed to a hospital when she has a mental break down. Keith moves back in to save his family. Tom goes on a case by himself. Solari hits on Thomas again. Carl vows not to date again. Fin shows up in Hopefull Hollow.

Balto

Keith ran from Baltimore to hide a secret but when John Munch is shot because of Keith, Fin realizes what happened to Keith.

Alicia now out of the hospital deals with the fact that Keith murdered three guys who raped her.

An old friend from NYC transfers into LA homicide.

Keith disappears.

Keith

Alicia gets worried that Keith has done something stupid and calls Thomas to see what he can do. Tom worries that he's gotten himself into a jam with a new case. Solari comes out of the closet. The new detective (not shown) gets lost in LA. Keith's old football coach is diagnosed with cancer. Keith comes back and tells Alicia what happened.

Logan

Keith comes back into work and meets the new detective, former NYC Homicide EDT. Mike Logan, who Keith knows very well. Mike shocked to see Keith in LA asks what happened in Baltimore. Tom feels left out that Keith gets a new partner and he doesn't. Alicia starts thinking about leaving Keith because of the murders. Solari and Thomas move in together. Laura Ballard shows up at the Campbell's.

Espy Nine - Tom

Keith avoids all questions from Logan about Baltimore, and Tom begins thinking about putting in his papers. Alicia confronts Keith about the murders. Thomas has issues with Solari moving in. A new DA shows up and tries to lay down the law. Carl starts treatment on his injuries from the accident.

Espy 10- The New Stuff

Alicia threatens to move out, Keith blows it off and goes to work. Logan finds gang work harder in LA, than NYC. We find out why Mike left NYC. Tom takes a case that he knows Keith could work out, just to spite him. DA Eric Williams has issues with Thomas. Carl's treatment takes too long and Keith misses a court date.

Espy 11 - Boiling Points

Thomas is released of his duties and is replaced by Tom after Thomas decks Eric. Carl's treatment on his leg renders him immobile for a week. Keith and Alicia aren't even sleeping in the same room anymore. A break in Willie's case might solve why Keith's friend was murdered.

Three Part Final

Moving out

Alicia signs the divorce papers and moves out while Keith is at work. Logan brings in Tim on the case and tries to break him. A guy comes in claiming to be Keith's brother. Tom hangs himself in the break room after Keith won't take him back as partner. Solari loses a piece of evidence that get's her in trouble with Eric.

Moving 2

Keith comes home with Mike and finds out that Alicia has moved out, and has a mental break. Mike get's Keith's hopes up when it's shown that Tim is the one that killed Willie. Thomas is reinstated into Captain and cleans up Tom's mess. Solari decks Eric during a trial and get's thrown in jail. Tim is brought to trial by DA Daniel Ewing.

The Trial

Keith spends the night at Logan's (Mike) apartment before the trial to get his head right. Carl across town runs away from Alicia to find Keith. A new detective comes into the squad. Tim is convicted of the murder. We end the show by Carl walking in and hearing Keith saying "I've failed as a person and a father" we hear a gun shot and Keith's drooping hands.

Season 2

Searchings

Carl rushes his father to the emergency room. Mike finds out that Tim didn't get the death penalty and goes to prove to the judge that he screwed up. Eric and Solari fight in public and DA Daniel Ewing has to figure out what to do. A new captain is shown arranging the work schedules.

Changing Roles

Carl gets Keith's gun and goes to search for Alicia. Mike searches for Keith, having not known what happened. Eric gets disbarred for his fight. Solari asks Thomas to marry her. Tom worries that he's losing "it". Keith comes out of surgery and starts looking for Carl. The Grissoms moved to Hopeful Hollow.

Out of no where

Keith finds Carl and goes back home with him. Mike finally finds a decent apartment but it's two hours away from the station. Solari and Ewing divide up Eric's old cases. Sara checks in on Keith to see how he's doing. Across town a dark haired woman is shown looking for a job.

mornings

Keith wakes up with Sara in bed with him and freaks out. Carl makes the football team again, and becomes the starting gb, against Keith's wishes. Captain Hal tries to split Mike and Keith up as partners but Keith goes over his head. Two women are found shot in Compton and might be connected to a case in Baltimore. Keith puts missing persons on Alicia. Solari has issues with Gil.

More Issues

Keith and Sara deal with sleeping together. Carl chooses his father's old number for his jersey. Captain Hal tries again to split up Mike and Keith, and Mike goes over Hal's head. Solari and Gil come to an understanding about working together. The case with the two women becomes a struggle with Baltimore and Keith just drops the case when another big one shows up on his desk.

NJ

Keith follows the lead of New Jersey Det. Hal Walsh in connection to Carmen's murder in California. The two run to New Jersey when Sal escapes and gets on a plane. Sara tells Gil about the incident with Keith. Mike starts dating a court reporter. Tom gets shot in Long Beach. While in New Jersey Keith has a heart attack.

NJ 2 House

Rushed to the hospital, Keith is brought under the care of Dr. Georgory House who starts questioning Keith about his sex life. Hal flies in Carl and Alicia, not knowing about the divorce proceedings. Gil has a mental breakdown about Sara while processing a crime scene. Back in NJ, Alicia tears up the divorce papers when she sees Keith.

Back to beginnings.

The Campbell's come back home together, and Carl misses the bus for his first varsity game. Mike finds a dead man in the courtyard of his apartment building. Captain Hal has a heart attack. An old friend from Baltimore shows up in LA. Gil confronts Keith about Sara.

Back to the top.

Commissioner Al Harris elevates Keith to LT, to which he turns down first, but Mike talks him into it. A DNA test on suspect shows up and shocks the unit. Alicia goes to a doctor to help her emotional issues. The kids adapt to living together again. Gil and Keith come to loggerheads over the Sara situation. Meldrick goes back to Baltimore.

What if

The DNA tests show that Keith has a brother he never knew about. Alicia figures out that she's just like Keith. Mike goes out on a case by himself when he can't find anyone. Carl suffers his first bad game, and the media starts comparing him to his father. Keith tries to turn down the LT position again. Solari leaves the unit.

Again

Keith turns down the LT position, and Laura Ballard joins the unit from Baltimore. At a crime scene Gil slugs Keith and Logan slugs Gil to protect Keith. Carl changes his number so it's not his father's. Eddie Powell is named ASA for Los Angeles County and Keith flips. Alicia tells Keith that she's pregnant with triplets.

The Case of it

Hal tries to stick Keith with Laura, but he refuses, and leaves for Carl's football practice. Logan and Laura find three men shot in a bakery. Powell tries to figure out Solari's case load and gets a migrain. Alicia goes to the doctor to make sure the pregnancy test was right. Gil and Keith get into another fight, and Sara thinks about moving out of Hopefull Hollow.

Deaths

Keith and Logan find that George was shot because he rooted against USC. Laura tries to settle the dispute with Keith. Powell tries to figure out why he moved to LA. Keith gets in a fight with one of the coaches at USC. Alicia begins thinking of names for the babies.

One for the History

Fed up with being mad at a guy he respects Keith tries to apologizes to Gil. Logan doesn't get the appeal of USC football. Powell finds Rodeo Drive. Laura tries to get a new partner after Dan couldn't stop looking down her shirt.

Back to Back to Beck

When two Manhattan Special Victims detectives are found murdered on Rodeo Drive, Keith and Logan have to come to grips with their pasts in NYC. Olivia and Elliot come out to LA and run into issues with the cops in sex crimes in La. Show ends with Keith and Gil with their guns drawn on each other in the front yard.

Labor

Alicia goes into labor, and Keith is in court while it's happening. Gil tells Sara that they have to move back to Los Vegas, Sara doesn't want to. Logan asks Cheryl to marry him. Laura Ballard is kidnapped and Dan is shot while Laura is kidnapped. Alicia gives birth to triplets, Matt, Mark, and Luke.

Season 3

Back to Basics

Keith takes over the football team at Hopefull Hollow High school from his former coach. The triplets are all doing well, and Alicia puts her foot down about having anymore children. Gil and Sara are still living next to the Campbell's. Logan never got married. Laura Campbell feels left out. Powell shaves his head.

Boston (crossing Jordan cross over)

Dr. Cavanaugh and Det Hoyt come out to LA when Al Ballard skips town. Det. Laura Ballard freaks out when her brother blows into town. Logan is distressed at the breakup of his first real serious relationship in 10 years. Hopeful Hallow High loses it's first game under Keith horribly.

Dead Vets

Col. Roger Gallagad reports to Keith that he shot Pvt. Tom Willis over a lunch bill. Laura Ballard goes to Logan for protection against her brother. Alicia goes to the doctor to have her stuff taken care of for not having children. Carl takes the blame for the loss. Dr. Cavanaugh thinks about moving to Los Angeles. Gil and Sara put up a fence between the two houses.

Out

In an attempt to end the hostillity between the families Keith takes Gill out to eat. Carl seeks out a former college coach for more training. Alicia feels sick after the operation, and wonders if something went wrong. Col. Gallagad is checked into a mental hospital. Logan gets a call that summons him back to NYC.

Back to the Top

With Logan still in NYC, Keith and Laura take a call about a murdered nanny. While at the scene with CTU, the suspect comes back and shoots Gil. Tom retires and leaves a note on Keiths' desk. Carl decides against going to Oregon State. Lisa goes in to the doctor for tests. Solari is shown in a drug house.

Changes are a Fud

While at the Hospital with Gil, Keith is savagely beaten by a paitent and put into a coma. Laura Ballard in a panic rushes in Meldrick and Tim from Baltimore. TOm hears about Keith. Carl, across town sees what happens and takes the preschool prisoner.

Alicia

Seeing her family fall apart for the nteenth time, she calls in Oliva. While in a coma Keith goes back to the day when he left Hopeful Hollow the first time and broke up with Sara. Gil comes out of surgury and into recovery with no memory of Califonia.

Bayliss, Lewis and Her

Sara and Gil finally figure out that Keith never slept with Sara. Bayliss decides to join the unit in LA. Lisa's tests come back and she's got breast cancer. Meldrick comforts Lisa. Logan rushes back from NYC and rescues Carl.

Again

Keith comes out of the coma with little brain damage. The one thing Keith missed in high school was having his father at his senior day, so on Carl's senior day Keith checks out of the hospital and goes to the game. The Grissoms leave California.


End file.
